Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls
by ploThief
Summary: A wish gone wrong with Desiree and now Danny is trapped in an ancient mirror. Is all lost? Let's hope not. Challenge from CarishTale
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and Author's note:** Hey I'm getting back to TTxDP swing so I decided to take up **CarishTale's** challenge. But then **Theboblinator** beat me to the punch with their great story of "**Mirror of Notnef**". Fortunately, **Theboblinator** was nice and understood my predicament, so keep in mind that some things will seem the same, but in truth I'm really trying not to copy. Hope ya'll enjoy.

**Danny Phantom nor Teen Titans belong to me.**

* * *

oool**Broken Hearts, Shattered** **Souls**looo

ooo

Danny is trying to get out again. He's smashing his whole body against the mirror, calling for help, but to no avail. Time passes, desperation increases. More attacking, more screaming, more failure. It's okay though. His friends will come and rescue him. Tucker is probably coordinating the boomerang with his PDA right now while Jazz is getting their parents to help. And Sam...

_Sam would tear down the Ghost Zone to bring him back._

Danny cracks a smile at the thought. Yeah, they'll get him out of this mess. They always do.

ooo

Days, months, years-time didn't matter anymore. Time was nothing more, an old friend a...Clockwork. Yes, Clockwork! Time was Clockwork! Clockwork!

... But Clockwork wasn't here. Time wasn't here. No time, no Clockwork. No no...

No one but himself.

ooo

He talks to himself a lot. Clones too. Danny tries not to talk to them though. He hates it when they pretend to be him. They fight a lot Hallucinations aren't pretend though. He fights those too. Sometimes he thinks he sees people, or hears voices. So he just keeps himself busy. Ever since the Void happened, the Outside World is gone to him. Everything was dark, black out. Memories and ice are everything. Now there are houses and flowers and oceans in the world. Bright ice brings light, bright. Bright again when sunny yellow dancing cactus greets him. Crap, yellow's harebrained. Are talking dancing cactus? No, they said 'hi'; too friendly to be fake. Green light red light he likes traffic lights, are real too. Traffic lights and blood red bricks. Ectoplasmic green blows in the meadows' breeze. Colors colors love **need** _feel_. Red green blue purple.

_Purple_

Lips and eyes

"_D_**a**n**n**_y_"

Said boy sighs.

Damnit. The pink elephants are back.

ooo

* * *

l

The Hive Five are back.

Would it kill them to stay locked up like good little villains?

Their mass destruction answers that question.

Luckily, the Teen Titans arrive and stop them from robbing an antique shop, of all places. However, the owner of the store Mrs. Selims- a little old lady with a permanent smile- was so grateful after the fight that each Titan was allowed to take any item for free.

l

For the last thirty minutes the teens had been exploring the shop. Cyborg browsed through old electronics while Beastboy was kicking it on the couches. Raven watched Starfire drag Robin to the rotary dial phones before continuing her own search. Although a few items caught her attention, nothing really held interest. That is until she found the mirror.

Leaning against the back wall, it was almost lost among the other merchandise. Even with its aged look and protection covering, Raven knew a work of art when she saw one. Her fingers traced the dust-choked frame, revealing tarnished gold spirals that glinted dull green. A shiver ran down her spine as she tasted the magic at work. Power hummed beneath the surface, and just a little further there was…an aurora?

"Extraordinary, isn't it?"

Raven removed her hand to look at Mrs. Selims, who had appeared beside her with a hint of sadness on those upturned lips.

"A gentleman from England donated this a few years back, calling it the 'Mirror of Erised.' It was in excellent condition for something made before 1891, but a few months ago the mirror started to crack." She idly dusted off cobwebs from the black curtain protection and clucked her tongue. "Poor thing has been sitting here collecting dust now, since none of my customers are willing to buy. Shame too, it had a great legend…"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "With a name like that? I could hardly imagine."

"The story goes that the mirror reflects the deepest and most desperate desire of one's heart. It-"

"Cool!" Beastboy shoved Raven away. "Does it really work? Does it have an off switch when I don't want to see that? Can it do anything else?" The changeling wasted no time dragging it to the light. "Hey Cy, help me out! I wanna see what the mirror shows me."

Starfire squealed and lifted the mirror, to busy twirling it around to notice Beastboy being flung in the distance.

"Oooh! I cannot wait to see what desperations my internal organ yearns for. Will it be of my home planet? Romantic dates? Or perhaps a new fungus magazine special? Maybe all three!"

"Yeah, well you're going to have to wait," Beastboy growled. "I'm going first!" He pulled at the mirror. Starfire wouldn't budge.

"Please Beastboy? I want to first see!"

"No, I go first!

"I go!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

The tug-a-war ceased when a black energy encircled the mirror, bringing it gently back to its previous owner. Said owner who did not have the patience to put up with this.

"No one is going to try it. This is my item, and I would like to it back in one piece. Can we go now?"

l

After a few apologies and thanks to the owner's kindness, the Titans returned home, each eager to try out their new items. Raven begrudgingly promised Starfire a chance to try the mirror one day if the legend proved true, and the changeling didn't even approach her about the subject.

Huh, maybe Beastboy has a brain after all. Wonders do happen.

l

Raven let out a relieved sigh when she entered her room; drink in the tranquility from the familiar gloomy interior. The mirror wasn't really her style, but it did fit nicely on her bookshelf wall. The empath meditated for a while before heading to bed, dust tickling her nose when she passed the mirror. Raven grabbed a duster. She would hate waking up in the middle of the night sneezing.

The mirror's magic stirred again as she began cleaning, and by the time she was done, Raven found herself twitching to remove the curtain.

She resisted. It was late, she was tired, and who knows if the magic had traps? It would be best to do it tomorrow, when she was more alert and had set up protection wards.

…although, there was probably dust behind the curtains…

Raven gingerly removed the curtain and braced herself. Eyeing the glass, a noticeable crack had formed near the middle right along with a thick layer of dust to block her reflection. Raven brushed it away before stepping back.

It wasn't her reflection staring at her.

The mirror jerked forward.

**"SAM!"**

l

ooo

* * *

**How many references can you spot?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, Disclaimer, and R2R: **Sup'? Got a new chap here, though a wee bit short still, sorry. Alot of y'all have been asking around what time period this is in both worlds. For Danny, it's after the whole series except PP never happened. For the Teens, it's either at the start of season 5 or when they just got back from Tokyo. I haven't really decided yet, but I'm leaning towards the latter. With that said, here is the next chapter!

**!**

Of course, after the **R2R** and **Disclaimer**:

**kat**: I'm pleased you think so. Thank you!

**!**

FICTION: I created DP and TT while feeding my chickens

FACT: I do NOT own DP or TT

* * *

oool**Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls**looo

l

ooo

"Sam! SAM! It's Sam!" The boy's whole body was pressed against the glass, and Raven was thoroughly disappointed in herself because _seriously_? Her deepest desire was a guy?

A guy that was staring at her like a blind man finally seeing the sun.

Instead of childishly tightening her cloak closed, Raven studies him. He looks her age and could almost pass as normal except for the dead giveaways.

Sickly skin under ramshackle clothes, black hair sticking every which way; the too-wide grin, the unblinking blue eyes with the unnatural gleam...and that was only the surface. Raven didn't even need to use her powers to know this boy was deranged.

An insane, unstable boy was her heart's desire. How wonderful.

"It's you! Mom, dad, Tucker, Jazz? Worried? Shave? Amity? No-go no, no-go? Sam?"

So he wasn't a desire, Raven breathes in relief. But this also leads to new problems. She needs to find out more.

"I am not Sam. My name is Raven. Who are you?"

The boy snorts, but the demented grin stays.

"Leg funny Sam pulling. Sam's not Sam," he rolls his eyes. "I'm not Phantom."

Phantom? She's heard the name before. But was it actually his name, or a joke? She can't read his emotions because they're already tearing at the seams.

"No, I am Raven. I don't know who Sam is or who you are. Is your name Phantom or not?"

For a while he just blinks at her, his head tilting sideways.

"You're not Sam? Who...?"

An understanding flashes on his face, and the spark in his eyes dims. He studies her again before drifting back. Only a hand rests against the glass.

"Penny drops," he whispers, gazing at the ground. "Sam doesn't remember Danny. Doesn't want to. I clear the crystal. I will. Danny always remembers purple."

'Danny' continues to ramble, focusing on the taste of colors and anything in sight. Raven can see he's trying not to look at her anymore, but it's too hard to resist. Like a moth to a flame, his eyes always darted back to her, and flutters away when she notices. And Raven knows why. Even from the barrier, she can feel it. The adoration and respect, the mixture of despair and hope into one. The cry of loneliness. It's all too familiar, reeling her back to memories of understanding and promises, of book pages and a broken heart. She has to stop this."

"Danny..."

"You changed Sam," he mummers, doe eyes transfixed once more. "Different color horse. Good horse. Different is beautiful, like you. Love different. Love-"

There is an audible snap when the curtain is thrown over, blocking out whatever was next. Raven waste no in shoving the mirror into her closet and curling in her bed.

She is not going to go through this again, she promises herself. She is not going to let another Malchior waltz in her life and screw with her emotions.

A broken voice howls from her closet.

" Da..s...ry!...n't do ag..n. Eat..r..w! CROW! Par...pl..se. For..ve.."

Waves of sadness threaten to drown her. Raven flings the pillow over her head. She is not going to fall again.

"..m...sorry.."

She will not be made a fool.

So instead Raven drifts into a fitful sleep, ignoring the muffled sobs and the rising guilt of her own aching heart.

ooo

l

* * *

Challenge:** Can anyone translate what Danny is saying through out the whole story?**

Virtual llama to anyone that can!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, R2R, and Disclaimer:** I know, I know. You're probably thinking; "_A new chapter from ploThief? It's a frikkin' miracle!_" Yeah, sorry, just kinda busy with school and celebrating my birthday. Ya know: life. Anyways, feel free to point out any mistakes because I did this in a rush.

**!**

**R2R:**

**Guest:** I'll try!

**!**

**Disclaimer:**

…Is this really necessary? Everyone knows I don't own TT or DP.

* * *

oool**Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls**looo

l

"Good morning, Raven! I must admit, you are up unusually early."

The dark Titan peered at the Tamaranian princess next to her. Apparently, Star woke up at ungodly hours as well to practice yoga on the rooftops. "I usually am at this time. I just prefer to meditate in my room."

"Oh. Why are you not today?"

_Because I'm avoiding the broken boy in my closet._ "Umm...change of view?"

She tensed, ready for Star to call her out and demand for the real explanation. Instead, her friend eagerly agreed how wonderful sunrise was on earth compared to her planet. Raven listened to the nice distraction and even agreed to help with breakfast. Maybe if she kept this up, she could forget all about the mirror boy and Malchior for the rest of the day.

l

...Or maybe not.

"Want to hear a joke?"

Raven ignored the pest and once again considered going to her room.

Her plan worked for a while, and she actually enjoyed spending more quality time with her teammates, but she was soon reminded why she stayed in her room most of the day.

Her teammates, bless their worried souls, were quite prying of personal space.

"Okay, it starts with this guy on his way to work and..."

Raven inwardly growled. Oh yes, she was never doing this again. She got up to leave.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not finished!"

"To find someone who finds you funny, Beast boy. It might take a while."

l

* * *

l

ooo

Contrary to popular belief, Raven did have emotions, but right now she wished the rumors were true. Because here she is standing in her room: standing, waiting, listening. There have been no sobs, no talking. Nothing. And it scares her. It scares her because she doesn't know what that means, if it is good or bad. If he's planning something to ambush team or worse, turn out to be like Terra. Like Malchior.

With trembling hands she opens the closet. Pulls out the mirror. Removes the curtain. And at the sight her heart breaks a little more.

Guilt.

She knows she caused it, the way he sits shriveled on the ground. How come his eyes, once so piercing and bright, now stared listlessly at nothing.

"Danny?"

...

He doesn't even seem to know she's there, that anything was there. And whatever was left of his emotions...he was just dead. An empty shell waiting to fade away.

She broke him.

The sick irony; all this time she feared this boy would be like, if he would be another Terra or Malchior, and instead she became them. But she took the prize for first.

"Danny? Can you hear me? It's Raven. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I didn't want this too, I just thought..."

Her words become more circuitous as she continues, but she cannot stop. She needs to undo her damage, wants to pick up all the pieces she stomped into dust and somehow glue them together again. Except she can't even find the remains because they all blew away. Still, she has to try.

"...I'm sorry Danny. It's my fault for making you like this. I let the past cloud my judgment and you paid the price. You probably can't hear me, but I'm going to try and fix my mistake." No, she was going to do better. She was going to heal all the damage.

"I'm going to try and fix you."

...

...

For a tiny second- so quick it was almost nonexistent- his eyes focused on her.

Yet it was enough for Raven to have hope.

ooo

l

* * *

**Last Chapter's Answer:** A few of you were on the right path on that last question, but what Danny was truly saying was:

**"Danny sorry!" Won't do again. Eat crow! Crow! Pardon please. Forgive..."**

**"I'm sorry..."**

Good guesses though!

**!**

**New Chapter Challenge:** Loneliness is one thing, but (extreme) isolation basically unravels the mind to a very primitive/unstable state. Memory, speech/word association, and even thought process become different or inferior. I wanted Danny to experience some of this but I was too lazy to research what usually changes in speech and thought, so I improvised. If you squint, you can tell Danny really does make sense of what he says. Other common experiences from hallucinations are hallucinations and loss of time, which Danny suffers from greatly. He thinks he's been in the mirror for years, but he's off.

**!**

**Can anyone guess how long he has actually been in the mirror?**

If you guess right, you will win some of Danny's pink elephants! Isn't that exciting?


End file.
